


Adrian Everheart is a Cuddler and You Can Fight me on That

by Account_Created



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Injury, Oneshot, idk I might consider doing more if a bunch of people really like this for some reason, it's just short and nothing and if you clicked on it that's what you're getting so, minor blood I guess, oh injury, really short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Account_Created/pseuds/Account_Created
Summary: Read the tags, it is what it says on the can
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Nova Artino/Danna Bell/Adrian Everhart/Oscar Silva/Ruby Tucker
Kudos: 19





	Adrian Everheart is a Cuddler and You Can Fight me on That

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* I’ve only ever listened to these books (and they’re very good!! The voice actors for these audio books are very good) so if there’s misspellings or things like that I apologize. (I did look up the wiki though to check so if I do mess up it’s the wiki’s fault. ;P)   
> Also, I actually wrote the first draft of this before Supernova came out- also maybe Archenemies I don’t actually remember- but the point being I basically rewrote this to make it make sense as a post-series thing cause I wrote it basically after reading the first book. Peace

Adrian was an expert cuddler. It kind of came with his touchy personality and tendency to get to know the people he was near to. He was good at getting his teammates to calm down and even sleep after a traumatic experience. 

Nova, though, was a special challenge. 

She barely tolerated a high-five in the best of times, and her tendency to go off and hide when she was upset made Adrian’s self-imposed responsibility that much harder. 

Still, as he got to know her habits and she grew to trust him- at least somewhat- Adrian found her hovering just out of hugging range, lips pressed tightly together. She’d shake her head at his proffered hands time and time again, until… 

It’d been an awful fight. Fears and visions being thrown around because of poison gas, as well as a mind controlled Ruby, made particularly horrible because the villain doing it had apparently been a big fan of the Puppeteer, dressing like him and affecting a caricature of his voice. Even Danna had winced every time he opened his mouth. 

Nova’d been fighting harder than all of them, protecting them as best she could. When he’d had split seconds to think about it, Adrien had known she felt personally responsible for the attack. He’d wanted to reassure her that it wasn’t, not by any stretch of the imagination, but there was no time. 

But then, finally, the New Anarchists were turning and running, limping away while their rear guard dissuaded them from following. 

They weren’t very motivated to follow, anyway. They were all hurt and shaken and Ruby especially just wanted to go home. 

Adrian let them go, feeling like his friends could use a few minutes alone. Also, Nova was pale as paper and swaying on her feet, and Adrian knew she wouldn’t let herself wind down with too many people around. 

He’d been right. As soon as Oscar, Ruby, Danna and Narcissa had disappeared, Nova was crashing to the roof beneath her feet. Adrian dove forward and still barely caught her. 

“Hey, Nova.” he said. “You all right?” 

It was an absurd question and she knew it. She snorted, eyelashes fluttering. “Get off me.” 

“You’re injured.” 

“I’m fine.” said Nova, though she made exactly no attempts to free herself from Adrian’s embrace, or even move. That worried him more than anything else did- if she wasn’t even trying… 

“You should go back to headquarters.” Adrian said. Nova made a small sound, whether of protest or agreement Adrian couldn’t tell. Adrian decided to take it as acquiescence. 

“I’ve got you, Nova.” Adrian told her, standing. “You can rest.” 

She closed her eyes briefly. She was biting her lower lip so hard that the flesh was white. 

“I can’t.” she whispered, her fingers curling around a handful of Adrian’s torn uniform. “That’s not how it works.” 

“You need to.” said Adrian, over the clatter of the fire escape as they jogged down. “Nova, I promise won’t let you out of my sight.” 

Nova pressed her face into his chest. He could feel her heartbeat thudding in her chest, far too fast for the blood seeping out between her ribs. “I can’t sleep.” she whispered. 

“Try.” said Adrian, reaching the street. “That’s the least uncomfortable option right now. 

Her grip on his shoulder tightened slightly, but she didn’t speak. Adrian was quiet too, running through Gatlon City’s empty, early-morning streets with Nova in his arms. 


End file.
